


Are you really fine, love?

by Miloca



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: Hakyeon asks Taekwoon to meet him after he reveals to their fans when and where he will serve after he enlists.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 11





	Are you really fine, love?

**Author's Note:**

> Taekwoon revealed his enlistment date on Wednesday, 13th. His fan meeting was announced on Saturday, 16th. Hakyeon posted photos with him on Monday, 19th. That was when the idea to write it got more strength in my head, then I placed the story between the 13th and the 16th/17th.
> 
> Taekwoon is enlisting on the day of my birthday, so I decided to post this a day earlier, like a farewell wish for him (and because I'll be pretty busy with real-life tomorrow). I'll miss him a lot, just like I already miss Hakyeon and VIXX as a whole, but I'll wait for them to come back and I'll be here cheering for them to serve well and safely.
> 
> And I feel like I need to say that I have close to zero knowledge about the process of enlistment in Korea, this is a work of fiction and I described things as they would fit better in my idea. I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184556449@N02/51002327303/in/dateposted-public/)

Taekwoon’s phone biped.

**Hakyeonie**

_ “Saw your announcement _

_ How are you feeling?” _

_ “Fine _

_ Good that it’s finally decided” _

_ “Come to my apartment on saturday _

_ I have the sunday off _

_ We can be together for a while” _

_ “I’ll see if I can clear my schedule here _

_ I have a fan meeting before I enlist” _

_ “I didn’t see any announcement about it” _

_ “It will be out in the next days” _

_ “Okay! _

_ Tell me if you will meet me” _

_ “Ok” _

_ “Need to go _

_ Bye Bye~~” _

_ “Bye _

_ Be safe” _

_ “I will _

_ Luv u!” _

“You too”  
  


Taekwoon pocketed his phone and focused back on training his singing. He missed Hakyeon a lot, so he would surely try and be free on Sunday to meet him, but he would have to work harder to do it.

Later, when his manager was taking him home, he decided to tell him about his plans.

“Manager-nim, do I have any schedule this Sunday?”

“Just practice.”

“Can I have the day off, then? I’ll practice for more hours the days before and after to compensate.”

The manager looked at him with a small smile on his lips.

“Why do you want the day off, Taekwoon?”

Taekwoon got shy. He liked his manager. He was working with him for years now, and he knew about everything in Taekwoon’s life, basically. But that never stopped the singer from getting shy because of certain topics.

“Hakyeonie will have the day off.” He murmured.

“Oh, I see…” The manager tried to pose as if he didn’t like the idea, but he was too fond of Taekwoon to keep that up. “Sure. We can rearrange your schedule.”

“Thank you, manager-nim.”

Taekwoon smiled at him and relaxed in his seat. He couldn’t wait to see Hakyeon, but he would only tell him he was really going to be free closer to the date because only then he would be really sure, even though it was already Wednesday.

On Saturday morning, Taekwoon sent Hakyeon a message.

_ “I’ll work late _

_ but I’ll see you tonight” _

Around noon came the answer.

_ “Can’t wait, babe _

_ I miss u so much” _

_ “Me too” _

Taekwoon smiled at his phone and focused back on work. A few more hours and he would be with Hakyeon.

Later that night, the manager took Taekwoon to Hakyeon's house.

"Thank you, manager-nim, good night!"

"Good night, Taekwoon."

Taekwoon got in and up on the apartment building, letting himself into Hakyeon's apartment since he had the passcode for the lock. The lights were off, so he thought he was alone. He turned them on and went to the kitchen. There wasn’t much for Taekwoon to make dinner, but he had ramen and eggs, that would do.

He had put the water to boil when he felt arms circling him and almost jumped out of reach. Hakyeon chuckled, his face on the crack of Taekwoon’s neck.

“Hello, love.”

“You scared me, Hakyeon!”

“I’m sorry, Taekwoonie.” Hakyeon kissed his cheek.

He released Taekwoon after he kissed him back and leaned against the kitchen counter.

“Can you make dinner for two?”

“You’re poor on food.” Taekwoon pouted.

“I don’t spend a lot of time here lately, so I don’t buy things so they won’t go to waste. You know this, Taekwoonie, you’re just mad I scared you.” Hakyeon sweetly joked with him.

Taekwoon didn’t answer, but he put more water on the pan and took another package of ramen from the cabinet. Hakyeon took two more eggs from the refrigerator and put them by the side of the ones his boyfriend had already taken.

“Thank you, love.”

He leaned against the counter again and stayed there, observing Taekwoon, while he cooked. They were used to be like that, quietly making company to each other. But the other didn’t want to be quiet.

“Where were you hiding?”

“I wasn’t hiding. Not in purpose.” Hakyeon giggled. “I arrived when it was still clear outside, laid down on the couch, and fell asleep. I woke up when you started making noise here.”

Taekwoon hummed and focused on cooking. When he finished everything, they went to sit side by side on the floor, using the living room center table as their dinner table.

“You’re really okay, right, Taekwoonie? With the enlistment?”

“Yes.” Taekwoon looked into Hakyeon’s eyes. “I am. It took me and the company some time to arrange the right position for me to enlist, but I’m okay. You know how careful they were researching so I could enlist in a position that wouldn’t harm me psychologically.”

“I know.”

“They helped me with the needed process so I could enlist as a public service worker. Now I’ll serve proudly and I’ll still do my treatment, I won’t even need to look for a doctor closer to where I’ll serve, because I’ll serve here in Seoul.”

“That makes me happy.” Hakyeon caressed Taekwoon’s hair. “That will also help us see each other with a certain frequency. It’s a bonus point, don’t you agree?”

“I think so.” Taekwoon smiled shyly.

“Oh, I also saw the announcement for your fan meeting. I know you want to be perfect for the fans, but have fun, okay?” Hakyeon caressed Taekwoon’s hair. “It will be your last event with starlights for a while, so have lots of fun with them, they will be happy and you too.”

“Okay, I will.”

“And don’t overwork yourself. I don’t want to see you enlisting already tired.”

“Okay. Okay.” Taekwoon sighed. “Will you spend the night lecturing me?”

“No.” Hakyeon got on his knees and turned more toward Taekwoon, held his face, and made him look at him. “This night and tomorrow are all for me to worship you. You made us dinner and I thank you for that, but now you don’t need to worry about anything. I’ll take care of everything. I’ll take care of you.”

Then, Hakyeon got up, lit fragrant candles, and started worshiping Taekwoon with a massage. They slept together. Sunday was spent as lazy and lovely as possible.

By the end of the day, when Hakyeon had to go back to the quarters and Taekwoon would go back to his house, the couple had enjoyed a wonderful day together, what they hadn’t had the chance to do in a long time.

Taekwoon was way more relaxed and feeling more ready to enlist in a few days. When, on Monday, he received a notification of a post made by Hakyeon he smiled brightly to his phone. Hakyeon had taken the selfies before they got out to have a late lunch on Sunday.

“I love you, Hakyeonie.”

Taekwoon sent on his private chat with his boyfriend before focusing back on working to have a great day with his fans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Please leave kudos and comments, some love.  
I would love to talk to you!
> 
> Follow and talk to me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3).


End file.
